


Robin: Crisis

by TheHaven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Heroes in Crisis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Tim Drake is in crisis.





	Robin: Crisis

“Well, uh..”

“Hi?”

“My name is Timothy Jackson Drake.”

“I’m Robin.”

“I’m the Boy Wonder y’know, all those nicknames.”

“Everyone always asked me though.”

“What are you doing? Why are you here?”

“And that, that makes me want to ask them…”

“Have you ever seen someone you wanted to help? Like, the only thing that matters is helping them. Because they really need it?”

 

“Batman really needed help. Oh, I guess I should mention him, right?”

“Batman needed help. He wasn’t gonna admit it, but he needed it.”

“Jas- err, the other Robin. Died, and Batman, he…”

“He wasn’t in a good place. He alienated his friends and everyone around him.”

“He wanted to go back to working alone.”

“But being alone, isn’t good.”

“Being alone isn’t going to help when you’re in that place.”

 

“So, I helped him. I put on the pixie boots and the cape, the domino mask and the vest.”

“And I was Robin. Batman and Robin.”

“Dynamic Duo.”

“And things were great for a long time. I balanced my school work, my normal life with being Robin.”

“Then, you know how things just, go from bad to worse?”

“It went from bad to worse.”

“My… My dad died. Captain Boomerang killed him.”

“A-and that doesn’t even make sense! He’s not in Gotham! He… he’s in.. Keystone. It didn’t make sense.”

“And then, I got two months! Two months to process that my dad was gone!”

 

 

“But, I wasn’t alone.”

“Because being alone, when you’re in that place, it’s bad.”

“I had my friends, Conner, Bart. They were my best friends.”

 

 

“Then Kon died.”

Then Bart died.”

 

 

“And now i’m alone again.”


End file.
